Elemental Shift - OC Anthony Q. Pierce
I suggest to go here: http://xthesuperiorone.deviantart.com/art/Elemental-Shift-OC-Rising-526385485 Anthony Pierce is one the main protagonists in Elemental Shift. Name: Anthony Q. Pierce Age: 16 Gender: Male Nickname(s): Ant, Scary, Pierce Alias(es): N/A Birth Date: July 6th Nationality: Hispanic-American Occupation: Student at Balance Academy Alignment'': Hero ''Rank: Advanced Rank 3 Affiliation(s): N/A The Character’s Appearance Appearance: Anthony is caramel colored skinned and in his eyes he has Heterochromia iridum. His right eye is a blue color while his left eye is a green color. He has no facial hair and that's why some girls say he has a baby-face. He has brown hair that is naturally curly and puffy. Kind of like a mini-afro with side fades. He has a square but kind of pointy jaw. His body type is slender and he has semi-toned muscles all over his body, making him athletic. '' ''Clothing:'' Anthony usually wears normal clothes like a T-Shirt, Polo, or a tight fight shirt with long sleeves or some of that type. He wears either shorts or skinny jeans with Jordan's, Nike, or Vans shoes to match with that. As accessories he wears a snapback hat, a watch or a necklace. ''Height'': 6'0 ''Weight'': 141 lbs ''About the Character'' ''Personality'': Anthony is a very crude and aggressive person. He is a very brutal person sometimes when fighting. While battling, his personality reflects his fighting style. He is a person who is always striving for power and as a result constantly looks for ways to one up everyone around him. He has a quite cocky and rebellious personality and he likes to do things his own way. He does not like being controlled or being bossed around. He has a funny side and that's what he wants to show people most of the time. ''Fear(s): - Being hated, Frogs, Controlled forever '''''Likes: - Sweet foods, Pullin' pranks, Battling roughly Dislikes: - Being bossed around, Clingy friends, Drama shows Habit(s): - Constantly cracking knuckles, Glaring at people he doesn't like Flaw(s): - Can taunt TOO much, Cocky Talent(s): - Fast learner, Photographic memory The Character’s Relationship With Others Reputation: People view Anthony as a mean, aggressive, "no filter" type of person so they are usually not around him. The first impression of Preston is that he's a stupid kid that doesn't know right from wrong but when they get to know him, they see why he's an aggressive person and know he's actually really intelligent. They view him as a rebellious person who is annoying and just want him to follow directions. Love Interest(s): Naya Craves (Crush) - 16 years old - Long Brown hair - 5'6 - Her powers are Fire (Dominate Power) and Lightning (Recessive Power). Friend(s): Hunter Kaji (Friend) Carl Gaizer (Friend) Trop Skips (Friend) '' The Character’s Abilities '' Divine/Corrupt Shifter?: ''No ''Shifter Abilities:'' Water (Dominant power), Earth (Dominant as well), Wind (Recessive power). Anthony has Water and Earth both as dominant powers from his parents but wind comes from his grandparents on both sides, as both of Anthony's parents carry the genes for the Wind power. ''Weapon Handling: N/A Hand-To-Hand Combat: 9/10 Defense: 9/10 Offense: 9.5/10 People Skills: 7.6/10 The Character’s Familial/Biographical Information Birthplace: Compton, California Family: Mary Pierce (Mother) - Alive - 53 years old Lamar Pierce (Father) - Alive - 50 years old Becca Pierce (Older Sister) - Alive - 25 years old - Well-known hero - Water and Lightning abilities Character Background: Anthony's parents met when they were young and stayed with each other becoming very strong heroes. That's when they had their first child, Becca, who had Water powers and a very low case of Lightning. She easily mastered Lightning at the age of 8 and was immediately recognized as one of the next big heroes to be made. After all this popularity was rising on Becca, Anthony was born but strangely had Wood powers. His parents were confused on what happened but the doctors said this rarely happens but he's occurred to have three shifting abilities and 2 of his dominant powers have mixed. So through Beginner school, he had to train to separate his two abilities as this was very hard but he finally did it. As he was doing this, he found out his 3rd power was Wind and his parents told him, both his grandparents had the dominant gene for the shifting ability and understood. He then trained throughout his school life in his three abilities, trying to perfect them. Now Ant's big sister, Becca became a popular and strong hero as he moved on to the Intermediate school. The teachers and students begin to realize he was the sibling of the great hero and began to expect great things from him. Now he's a really popular kid among the schools, but hates the attention because of he didn't deserve it in the first place. But he tries to survive in school and try his hardest to become a greater hero than his sister. Category:Elemental Shift Category:User:TheSuperiorOne